


triggered

by jjingobingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Almost SNS au, Exes, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjingobingo/pseuds/jjingobingo
Summary: ex boyfriend na ni jongin si kyungsoo pero bakit nakaramdam sya ng selos nung nakita nyang kasing batak, kasing borta at kasing yabang nya ang bago nito.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	triggered

**Author's Note:**

> nakakahiya itong kalat ko pero sana pagbigyan nyo na ko. ;A; this fic is based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06/status/1285068100887474177) kasi malakas kayo saken huhu. 
> 
> salamat kay miss milla, tinulungan nya ko how to add picture uhuhu, i wouldnt be able to post this if it's not bcs of miss milla~ love you~ 
> 
> happy reading mga ka-borta!!!!

isang mahabang _duuuuuuuude_ ang pinakawalan ni chanyeol sa kabilang linya. napangiwi na lang si jongin dahil alam nyang isang mahabang rant na naman ito mula sa kaibigan.  
  
  
"ano na namang problema mo, gago?" inis na sagot ni jongin. wala pa sya sa mood dahil kakagising nya lang from his afternoon nap.  
  
  
 _"nag-bukas ka na ba ng instagram, dude? shit!"_ bulalas ni chanyeol.  
  
  
"kakagising ko lang, pare. bakit ba? ano'ng meron?" takang-tanong ni jongin habang nag-iinat.  
  
  
 _"gago, check it! as in now na!"_ bulyaw ni chanyeol which made him inched the phone away from his ears. malamyang nag-tap si jongin through his screen. in-open nya ang app and wow, _fuck_.  
  
  
biceps ang unang bumungad kay jongin. sanay naman sya na ganoon ang laman ng feed nya bilang isa syang gym rat who religiously attend his daily work out, walang palya. the sight wasn't new to him at all as jongin followed lots of users na nagfe-flex ng kanilang katawan, what caught his attention was the _man_ who apparently was clinging to someone's biceps.  
  
  
jongin's eye twitched at the photo.  
  
  
it been two months since he saw that face in person.  
  
  
 _kyungsoo do._  
  
  
a lot of things have changed between them; their appearances, their circle of friends, the place they usually visit as well as their relationship. from being boyfriends to completely strangers.  
  
  
they literally cut off each other. no communication, not a single glance when they were in the same space as if they forgot they existed to each other's life.  
  
  
para silang walang pinagsamahan. parang hindi naging sila for two goddamn years to treat each other like that which, jongin thought at first, was a good idea for them to move the hell on. sya rin naman itong unang nag-tap ng _block_ button the moment kyungsoo left their shared apartment. walang any-any, bigla na lang itong naghakot ng gamit and walked out of the door.  
  
  
 _"jongs? jongin. jongin! dude!"_ kahit hindi naka speakerphone, rinig ni jongin ang kaibigan sa kabilang linya.  
  
  
"still here." jongin answered, lips thinly pressed together afterwards. his eyes were still trained at the group photo. there's nothing extraordinary with it except kyungsoo was clinging onto minseok's arms...biceps, whatever. kapit na kapit, parang ayaw pakawalan. sobrang possessive! the smile on kyungsoo's face mocked him as if naman na iyon na ang best biceps ever when jongin got him _hard_ just with the way he flexed his muscles.  
  
  
 _"nakita mo na? shit, so it's real nga? sila pala talaga. bilis ka naman ipagpalit ni kyungsoo, pare."_  
  
  
jongin frowned deeply, ignoring chanyeol. there's something talaga sa mukha ni minseok na nakakainis at ang sarap bigwasan that's why he immediately hit the block button noong malaman nya na _thing_ sila ni kyungsoo few weeks after they broke up, putangina. petty na kung petty pero hindi sila bagay ni kyungsoo. something's off whenever he thought of them being together. now he regretted unblocking him, puta.  
  
  
plus, mayabang pa ito. they got to work out before nang sabay at puro hangin lang naman si minseok so how could kyungsoo hang out with someone like that?  
  
  
 _maybe he lower the goddamn bar._  
  
  
or not.  
  
  
maybe they were not _just_ a thing. siguro mag-on na sila or something close to that. siguro they were sharing an apartment, sharing the same bed, sharing the same clothes just like what he and kyungsoo did for the past years.  
  
  
was it possible for kyungsoo to move on as fast as lightning? puta, ganon ba sya kadaling kalimutan?!  
  
  
fuck, puta, tangina.  
  
  
"putangina mo, chanyeol. nag-like ka pa talaga sa post." jongin murmured lowly, feeling nya traydor ang kaibigan.  
  
  
 _"gago, it's just a photo. ano naman 'di ba? pero bro, shit. pansin ko lang, mahilig pala sa batak si kyungsoo. it's his type pala no, fuck this realization gago. baka ako na isunod nya!"_ chanyeol was fucking right pero hindi nya aaminin. si kyungsoo talaga ang dahilan kung bakit batak sya ngayon. the latter really liked their size difference and jongin was not in the place to say _no_ when he too thought they're cute together.  
  
  
"tangina mo, huwag ka mangarap dyan. ayaw ni kyungsoo sa mayabang na katulad mo which made me think, paano nya kaya nagustuhan yung kupal na 'yun?"  
  
  
 _"gago par, kung mayabang si minseok, mas mayabang ka. come on."_  
  
  
legit natawa si jongin dahil fuck, _mayabang_ nga sya. _seloso_ sya at higit sa lahat, _selfish_ sya. that was all kyungsoo's words that night when they ended things. and it made him sigh deeply.  
  
  
he felt something he couldn't pinpoint. basta alam nya, hindi nya gusto yung nakikita nyang iba ang kasama ni kyungsoo, iba ang nagpapangiti kay kyungsoo at higit sa lahat, iba ang kayakap ni kyungsoo.  
  
  
for fuck's sake, hindi naman ganyan ka-affectionate si kyungsoo sa mga photos nila! he's not one to show physical affection to the world unless it's in private room.  
  
  
pucha, isa rin ba ito sa mahabang listahan ng mga nagbago sa kanila ni kyungsoo. especially to the latter na hindi nya nakausap at nakasama sa loob ng dalawang buwan?  
  
  
sa inis ni jongin, in-end call nya ang tawag ni chanyeol at saka nag-scroll through his gallery. without thinking for too long, he tapped one of post-work out session na half naked photos na alam nyang tinitigasan si kyungsoo the moment he sent it kapag nagse-sext sila before. putangina ng life choices nya at petty na kung petty but jongin captioned it with the adult version of _"ako nga pala yung sinayang mo."_  
  
  


>   
>    
>    
>  _**kim.jongin** you're setting the bar too low, K babe. 💀💪🍑_   
>    
>    
>  _Liked by **cypark** , **bbhyun** and **438 others**_   
>  _211 comments_   
>    
>  _**cypark** K? AS IN KSOO??? SI **@ksoodo**? 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃_   
>  _**bbhyun** **@cypark** hanap gulo ka talaga!!!!_   
>  _**bbhyun** pero diba babe tawag sayo ni jongin **@ksoodo** 😮👀_   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
>  _**kim.jongin** (your) favorite position (but does he even know) 🍑👅💀🔫_   
>    
>  _Liked by ksoodo, cypark, bbhyun and 478 others_   
>  _314 comments_   
>    
>  _**cypark** aw shit yun lang gago_   
>  _**cypark** ang yabang hayop_   
>  _**bbhyun** omg **@ksoodo** , true ba???? im-- 👁👄👁_   
>    
>    
> 

jongin ignored the comment section as well as the double tap kyungsoo gave sa second photo which jongin admitted na sobrang lala. he never posted shits like this unless kung derecho ito sa dm ni kyungsoo but that was before nung sila pa at g na g for phone sex.  
  
  
single naman sya (at sobrang petty), maybe he could use the platform to flirt or get himself in a fight dahil bwakanangshit nag-dm si kyungsoo do!!!!!

>   
>   
>   
> **@ksoodo** tangina mo what the hell are you doing?  
>   
>  **@ksoodo** pinaparinggan mo ba 'ko sa mga posts mo?  
>   
>  **@ksoodo** are u really that low para gawin 'yun? ang yabang mo gago ka anong setting the bar low akala mo naman sobrang gwapo mo tf jongin and i hate ur guts 🖕🖕

  
  
  
at ayun, nag-backfire ang katangahan ni jongin sa kanya. sapul na sapul. kyungsoo did not even stutter at pucha alam nyang gigil si kyungsoo sa sunod-sunod nitong pag-send ng dms.

>   
>   
>   
> **@kim.jongin** oh are you done? diba ikaw unang nag like??????  
>   
>  **@ksoodo** no jongin WE are done.   
>   
> **@kim.jongin** are we? last time i check, nagpapaliwanag ako but you turned your back on me and started packing your things.  
>   
>  **@ksoodo** loool are we really talking abt it now? NOW na 2 months na yung nakalipas!??!?!?! omfg stop 🚫  
>   
>  **@kim.jongin** that's bcs you aint talking to me!  
>   
>  **@ksoodo** tangina sino ba gaganahan makipag usap sayo when you're so childish and impatient  
>   
>  **@kim.jongin** alam mo if we're gonna do this let's do this in person  
>   
>  **@ksoodo** wow jongin kim dealing with his bullshits in an adult way nice character development but no lol wag na we're done like,, 2 months ago.  
>   
>  **@kim.jongin** i deserve a closure soo, so i can move on.

  
  
  
there. jongin swallowed his pride and set aside his deflated ego. hindi maganda ang huling usap nila ni kyungsoo which led to breaking their 2-year relationship. of they're gonna end it for real, he wanted to do it in the right way.

>   
>   
>   
> **@ksoodo** fuck fine whatever  
>   
>  **@ksoodo** gago

  
  
that or he's hoping for another chance. after all, mahal pa rin nya ang lalaki at hindi ito kailanman nawala sa isip nya.  
  
  
kahit just friends lang.  
  


  
\----

  
  
"alam mo, bwisit ka rin eh no? dito pa talaga kung saan tayo unang nag-date?!" angil ni kyungsoo bago hilahin ang upuan para maupo sa harapan nya. ang aga-aga pero nakasimangot agad ito but still, he's looking cute with his red face and beanie. malamig na ang panahon kaya he's wearing long sleeves at tight pants.  
  
  
jongin would tease him but he remained silent. he offered a small, apologetic smile at the younger. inirapan lang sya nito bago damputin ang tumbler nya.  
  
  
kyungsoo grimaced after taking a sip, "kadiri ng lasa." reklamo nito after realizing na chicken breast shake ang laman.  
  
  
"sorry," jongin murmured.  
  
  
"whatever..."  
  
  
"i mean, sorry. sa nagawa ko at sa mga hindi ko nagawa. you accused me of something i did not do so i snapped and did what i did but i never intended to break up with you that night. it's just that...bigla kang umalis. my mistake was, hindi kita hinabol at pinigilan." jongin said slowly, sincerely. ayaw nyang biglain si kyungsoo but he has to say it. it's now or never.  
  
  
kyungsoo was just looking at him, wide eyes and gaping lips dahil shet, jongin kim, nagbaba ng pride!  
  
  
tumango lang si kyungsoo at humuni, his eyes casting down on his lap. hindi rin alam ang isasagot.  
  
  
"siguro okay na rin yung nangyari. i learned my lessons, sana masaya ka na rin to whatever you're doing, to whoever you're with right now." jongin added. kyungsoo suddenly propped his elbow sa table at pumalumbaba.  
  
  
"so we're breaking up, for real this time?"  
  
  
"....oo? i mean, that's what we're here for 'di ba?" confused na tanong ni jongin.  
  
  
"ano nga ulit yung sinasabi mong mistake mo noon?" tanong ni kyungsoo, nakataas ang kilay.  
  
  
"uhh...hindi kita hinabol at pinigalan?"  
  
  
kyungsoo smiled, "exactly. ang hirap sa'yo, you're giving up easily. nung inisip ko na may iba ka, you were like _fine sige, ako na ang cheater. palagi naman ako diba?_ ang that's what i hate the most. tinanggap mo lang pero hindi mo pinaglaban just like when i packed my things, hinayaan mo lang ako, pinanood mo lang ako. wala kang bayag to face me. and i thought _this is it_."  
  
  
jongin felt the sting, the tightening around his chest. gusto nyang ma-offend sa part na wala daw syang bayag but part of him agreed to that statement. he looked up and noticed kyungsoo's smile was a sad one and he couldn't afford to put another hurt look on his face. so jongin did what he should've done two months ago. or not. kasi he halted. kasi minseok's face popped in his mind. kasi kyungsoo, as far as he knew, has a boyfriend already.  
  
  
"what's the point of telling me this eh may boyfriend ka na?" jongin blurted out but kyungsoo laughed at his face.  
  
  
"dahil ba 'to sa picture na pinost nya? oh my god! kaya ka ba nag-posts sa instagram kasi nagseselos ka sa kanya?! jongin kim! you're unbelievable." mas lalong lumakas ang halakhak ni kyungsoo. magagalit sana sya pero fuck, two months na halos empty ang apartment nya. walang loud laughs, walang nagging over small things, walang needy whines at dirty talks. walang kyungsoo.  
  
  
he missed kyungsoo.  
  
  
"wala akong boyfriend, gago. friends lang kami non." nakangiting sabi ni kyungsoo sabay nudged sa forearm nya na nakapatong sa table.  
  
  
"weh? kapit na kapit ka nga sa biceps nya eh, ano ayaw mo pakawalan?" pang-aasar ni jongin bago abutin ang hinliliit ni kyungsoo at saka pag-laruan.  
  
  
"sige, asar pa. iiwan kita dito." banta ni kyungsoo. natawa lang si jongin bago sakupin ang buong kamay ng lalaki. tumayo sya para lang lumipat ng upuan at tabihan ang nobyo...nobyo pa rin.  
  
  
jongin pressed a soft kiss on kyungsoo's cheeks. "triggered ka na naman, babe. come here," jongin extended his arm, letting kyungsoo snuggled on his chest. he planted another kiss on kyungsoo's forehead.  
  
  
"anong _ako_? baka ikaw ang triggered, papost-post ka pa, gago ka. ang yabang mo." kyungsoo murmured before looking up at him, smiling cheekily. jongin couldn't help not to steal a kiss from the younger.  
  
  
"sino kaya ang nag-dm na galit na galit? that makes the two of us, no?" kyungsoo just hummed, settling in the warmness of his arms. "love you..." kyungsoo whispered and jongin answered by giving him a peck on his lips.  
  
  
maybe for some, this was not an ideal way to reconcile. it's not normal that after 30 minutes of sitting down and talking about the unsaid things would make a bigger change but for them, for kyungsoo and jongin, it worked. maybe they just needed space to analyze their situation, to weigh their options and to finally come up with a solution. they needed certain amount of time to think of their past actions and learn from it.  
  
  
jongin smiled, thinking of the days ahead he'd spend with kyungsoo. it wouldn't be easy but he knew they'll get by.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((  
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


End file.
